


Everybody Wants Somebody

by kingkeenanthegreat



Series: Fluff Out Boy [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeenanthegreat/pseuds/kingkeenanthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Pete and Patrick's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better off as lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy goodness. Enjoy.

"So you and Ashlee really got a divorce," Patrick said. Him and Pete had spoken just a week or two earlier, and from what he was aware, everything was fine. The two were happy, their son Bronx was happy, what happened? He heard about it on tv, called Pete, and turns out it was true. Their marriage was really over. Now, they were sitting on the couch in Patrick's apartment, which he shared with his friend Elisa.

"Yeah. It was a mutual decision. Honestly, we just got married too young," Pete explained. Unlike Patrick, who was wearing some nicer clothing - a button up shirt, a tie, tight pants, dress shoes, and a leather jacket - Pete was wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans. Pete took a sip of his beer, while Patrick just looked at him confused.

"So you're not upset or anything? No crying, no 'that bitch', no nothing?" Patrick asked. Most of his other breakups had been fucking terrible, and even then he hadn't married the girl.

"We're both happy, we're still friends, we're just not meant to be together. She has her eyes on someone, I have my eyes on someone, we thought it was for the better," Pete said.

"Hold up. Who do you 'have your eyes on'?" Patrick asked, using finger quotes. Since when does Pete bounce back that quick? Since when is he this mature?

"I - um - well, fuck it," Pete said, grabbing Patrick by the back of the head and pulling him in for a kiss. For a split second, Patrick was shocked, than realized this wasn't a dream, and then he fucking went for it. He put both hands into Pete's short hair and tugged lightly while deepening the kiss. Pete pulled away, laughing.

"I'm guessing that means you like me back," Pete said.

"Well obviously!" Patrick told him. 

"So uh, what do we do now?" Pete asked him. Making out with your best friend was one thing, what to do after was another.

"Well, we go on a casual date, media pins us as 'bros being bros' and 'ultimate bromance' before one of us goes on Ellen and says 'Actually we're just dating' and watch the tabloids go fucking nuts," Patrick tells him. Pete kiss him quickly before responding.

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-date jitters. So many ties. So much queerness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO'S FINALLY UPLOADING. Yep. We are continuing the story. This is in the same universe as my other fic btw, it's like a prequal. Enjoy!

"ELISA! I NEED HELP!" Patrick said, calling on the girl who was his second best friend ever. The two lived together for the past three years, and she had seen a lot of bad outfit choices. Patrick was really the only former member of Fall Out Boy that gave two shits about how he looked.

"Damn, you are freaking out, aren't you?" Elisa said, walking into Patrick's bedroom. Instead of her usual t-shirt and shorts, she was in a club dress that looked amazing on her.

"Wow, what are you dressed up for?" Patrick asked. He hadn't known her to really ever dress for a club. She dressed nice, yes, but she never dressed in club stuff. Even when she was going to a club.

"Marie has this model friend named Meagan, and I tagged along with them the last time they hung out. Meagan's hot, turns out she's pansexual, and I may or may not be going to a gay bar with her," Elisa explained.

"Since when do you go to gay bars? Hell, since when do even go to bars with the intention to hook up with someone?" Patrick asked. He'd tried to bring her to this gay bar before, cause he knew a girl that he'd dated a few months prior bar tended there and she seemed like the type Elisa would love. Tall, big hips, the whole thing. But Elisa wouldn't have it, at all. She refused, saying hook ups were not the kind of thing she ever wanted to do.

"It's not a hook up! It's like a date surrounded by a lot of gay people. I like her, okay?" Elisa said. Patrick didn't demand anymore after that.

"Can you just help me pick out a tie for my date? I'm trying to figure out if sapphire or purple goes better with this suit," Patrick said. He was wearing a light blue suit with a black dress shirt underneath.

"Um, I'd go with purple. It's a nice contrast, you know?" Elisa told him. "Never seen you stress out over a date this much."

"I mean, I wanna look nice for Pete, you know?" Patrick said. After the kiss last week, all he could think about was the date they set up. Semi-nice restaurant, and a movie at Pete's new place afterwards. It was gonna be great.

"Yes, but I guarantee Pete's not freaking out this much," Elisa told him. And of course she was right. Why the hell would Pete freak out over a date?

...................

"HOW DO TIES EVEN WORK?!" Pete yelled. He was freaking out, big time.

"Do you not know how to tie a tie?" Andy asked him. He was chilling at his place to help Pete get ready for his date before he went to the gym with some friends.

"I am a thirty-one year old man who has no idea how to tie a tie Andy please help me," Pete says. In his defense, he hadn't tied a tie since he was a teenager. And that was about 13 years ago, so yeah.

"Of course. Here, I'll tie it. And then tomorrow you need to google how to tie a fucking tie," Andy told him. He tied the tie up and let Pete see himself in the mirror. Dress shirt, black skinny jeans, vans sneakers, and a black tie, curtesy of Joe Trohman. Why Joe had ties he'll never know.

"Okay, I'm good. Thank you Andy Hurley," Pete said. The two left Pete's new apartment and went to the elevator. "So what are you doing after this, working out?"

"Yeah, I'm forcing Joe to go to the gym with me," Andy told him. The elevator doors opened and they got in. Pete pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Oh dear lord that should be fun. Tell me how that goes tomorrow. Anyway, I should probably go pick Patrick up. See you Andy!" Pete said, both of them leaving the apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: So while looking for a lyric that fits the chapter, I discovered that FOB covered my favorite Joy Division song! It's called "Love will tear us apart" and for the love of God please listen to the original first. Hear the wonderful voice of Ian Curtis. FOB tried, I just prefer the original. If you listen to both, tell me what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So this nearly ended up being smut but I don't know how to write smut so yeah


End file.
